Dares
by laurenisweird
Summary: When Matt, Mello, L and Light play dares smexy stuff happens. Rated M for yaoi. MattxMello and LxLight.


Dares

**This is my first fanfic and lets just say things got a bit weird. My mind is an interesting place. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own death note or the character because if I did this would be canon ;)

* * *

Matt strode through the living room door, an almost empty coke bottle in one and the other tightly clutching a DS. Mello was laid back on the sofa taking up way more space than he needed, a square of chocolate hanging loosely between his lips. L sat on the same sofa in his crouched position doing pointless calculation in his head and Light sat on a wooden chair across from the other two deeply engrossed in a book.

"Hey." Matt said finishing the last of his coke and taking a seat on the ground near Mello's feet, clicked his DS open and beginning to playing.

"Hi" Mello replied, eating the chocolate that had started to melt on his lips.

After a few long boring minutes Matt snapped the DS shut and looked around at his three friends. He took the coke bottle from the floor beside him. "Let's play a game," Matt suggested "You're all being so boring."

Everyone looked down at him. "What game?" L asked staring suspiciously at the bottle Matt was spinning in his hands.

"Dares," Matt said excitedly moving to sit in the centre of the room.

L sighed "I don't want to."

"Yeah me neither" Light agreed.

Matt turned to Mello giving him a puppy dog face. "Come on Mello."

"Fine but not because you want me to, just because I'm bored." Mello said joining Matt on the floor.

Matt beamed at Mello and turned towards the others, his smile fading "Are you sure you don't want to."

"The chances of me playing are about 20%," L said "because I am is bored."

"Just play the fucking game!" Mello yelled.

"Now it's about 24%" L said.

"Only four per cent more," Mello growled "How about play the fucking game or I'll burn everything you love!"

"Now it's about 30%" L said plainly not that he doubted the fact Mello would resist to burn everything someone loved.

"Let's just play." Light murmured taking a seat on the floor.

When they were all sat in a circle on the ground Matt made them all promise that if they didn't do a dare they had to go two whole weeks without their favourite thing.

Matt spun the bottle and it landed on himself. "Who has a dare for me?" He asked.

"I do." Mello said a smile spreading across his face "You have to be my personal bitch for the rest of your life."

"Mello what the hell, that isn't a dare." Matt complained.

"How about you have to eat a whole tablespoon of salt?" Light suggested with the thought that it would probably be quite amusing.

"Ok," Matt grimaced, "fine."

They all made their way into the small kitchen whilst Mello rummaged around in the cupboard trying to find the salt. Light pulled out a spoon from the draw and let Mello fill it with salt. "Here." Light said handing Matt the spoon.

Matt stared down at it and before he could stop himself, lifted the spoon to his mouth and poured the salt in. Matt instantly began coughing, he leaned over the sink trying to swallow the majority of the salt but failing as he spat it out. He turned on the tap and immediately rinsed his mouth out. He heard Mello's laughter as he gagged. Matt spun around grabbing a tea towel and holding it to his mouth. His eyes were streaming as he took a glass and attempted to fill it.

After several minutes of watching Matt trying to get the taste of salt out of his mouth, Mello filled a spoon with sugar and grabbed Matt's face, making him swallow it. Matt struggled in Mello's grasp thinking it was more salt.

"Its sugar you fucking idiot." Mello laughed.

Once that was over they all went back to sitting in a circle on the ground in the living room. Matt spun the bottle again and it landed on Light.

"Light you have to… kiss L on the lips" Matt smirked.

"Wait—" Light protested.

"Nope" Matt said "You should be glad, I'd kiss any of you if it meant I didn't have to do that salt thing again."

"Am I allowed to protest?" L asked but Matt just shook his head.

"Just for five seconds." Mello offered. "Matt will count."

"Fine." Light sighed and kneeled in front of L placing his hands on L's bent up knees.

L closed his eye feeling Lights delicate breath on his face. Light tilted his head slightly letting his lips brush softly against L's. Light listened for Matt's counting but heard nothing; he must have been counting in his head. Light deepened the kiss putting more pressure onto L's lips. He moved slightly against him. L grasped hold of Lights shirt to stop him falling backwards. Light moved his hands to L's head letting his fingers slide through his black hair. Light waited for Matt to call out, he wanted to move against L's lips but that wasn't part of the dare. L pulled away first to Lights surprise, the time wasn't up. Well Light hadn't actually counted.

"5 seconds was up 5 seconds ago." L pointed out.

"Oh," Matt murmured. "Was it?" Mello smirked.

Light blushed and let go of L, who was staring at him intensely.

"Did you enjoy that Light?" Mello grinned "Looked like you did."

Light felt his face redden. Both Matt and Mello stared at him with smirks spread across their faces. He had never felt so stupid

"Screw you!" He muttered turning his face away.

"I bet you'd like to screw L." Mello joked.

Light just glared at him, not knowing how to reply without Mello finding some way to manipulate him.

This time Light spun the bottle and to his delight it landed on Matt again. Light wanted revenge on him and Mello for making him look so stupid, he had to admit to himself he had enjoyed kissing L but he didn't want the others to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Matt," Light smiled "You have to kiss Mello for thirty seconds with tongues."

Matt didn't know how to react. He knew Light wanted revenge but he wasn't going to get it like this. Matt liked Mello anyway but no one new that. Matt smiled "Fine." He would've made a statement about making sure to count properly but to be honest Matt would quite like it if he got to kiss Mello for longer than thirty seconds.

He turned to face Mello who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." He muttered.

Matt crawled over to Mello, sitting in front of him and placing his hand on his neck. Their lips met for a moment, neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist pulling him onto his lap. Matt groaned as Mello's fingers slid up beneath his shirt running over his pale back. Mello's tongue pushed into Matt's mouth. He pulled Matt closer pressing himself against his chest. Matt's hand ran through his hair. Mello fell backwards so he was leaning against the couch, his hands fell away from Matt's waist to steady himself. Matt's tongue connected with Mello's again as they kissed with heated passion aware of the others watching. Matt was pretty sure the thirty seconds were up but as Mello nibbled at his lip he couldn't care less. Panting, they eventually pulled away for air.

Matt crawled off of Mello who straightened himself up and arranged his hair.

"Who said time was up?" Light asked.

Matt shrugged; if Light was that bothered he would carry on.

"Stop being a perv Light if you wanna watch that badly then you're gonna have to ask more directly." Mello provoked.

"I'm not being a pervert but purely out of curiosity would you kiss Matt again if I asked directly? I don't even know why I'm asking, you were all over him like a rash." Light argued. "But I might be wrong in saying that, after all I'm sure you'd do anyone."

"You bastard! Just because I have a better sex life than you, you're just a jealous virgin who can't get it!" Mello snapped.

"Oh and now you know all the in's and out's of my sex life, were you doing some research before you raped me?" Light yelled obviously furious.

"I'm not a rapist you piece of shit, I don't have to force anyone to have sex with me, they just tend to want to!" Mello growled raising his fist in the air to throw a punch.

"Anyway…" Matt laughed nervously grabbing Mello's wrist.

"It's your spin Matt" L stated drawing the attention away from the arguing pair and back towards the game.

Matt spun the bottle and it landed on L. There was no need for revenge on L but Matt knew he could get to Light through this. Matt was angry at him for insulting Mello like that, not that Mello couldn't handle himself or that It wasn't Mello's fault as well as Light's for what had just happened "L you have to let Light lick from your waist to your…" he paused.

"Nipple." Mello dared glaring at Light; if looks could kill he would definitely be dead.

"Isn't that more of a dare on me." Light snapped.

"Just do it." Mello said fed up of the protests and stupid arguments.

"I…" Light begun looking across at L who was lifting his top off much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh and you have to do it slowly." Matt said. "If you do it in less than seven seconds you have to suck his nipple for five."

"This isn't my dare!" Light shouted "it's L's, why can't he do something and what's with seven seconds?"

"Fine." Matt said much to Mello's disappointment "L you have to do it to light."

"Ok." L said pulling his top back on waiting for Light to take his off.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Light muttered lifting his shirt off.

L pushed Light onto his back and crawled up beside him pressing his lips above the waistband of his trousers. L placed a small kiss on the V of Lights hips. He stuck out his tongue and moved it slowly over Lights flat stomach making him gasp. L carried on, stopping to kiss just below Lights ribs, until he reached his nipple. L sucked it, flicking his tongue over it making Light moan. Nobody pointed out the fact that L didn't have to suck his nipple for five seconds because he had done the dare properly, not even Light.

L pulled away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, shocked at L's strange behaviour. L spun the bottle and it landed on himself again.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mello said "I have a dare. You have to make out with whoever the bottle lands on." Mello knew he was taking a gamble but he wanted to piss off Light. Luckily for Mello it landed on himself. He was sure this would make Light jealous.

Matt watched as Mello straddled L and began kissing him. He tried not to look affected but couldn't help scowling slightly. Light looked away not knowing what to do. He wanted L for himself.

Mello kissed L's jaw and neck aware of Matts' eye watching his every move. He tilted L's head backwards pressing himself against him. L let Mello caresses him not caring, it was all just a stupid game and it meant nothing. If Light was getting his hopes up because of what L had done to him, he wouldn't be wrong but he wouldn't be entirely right. L was only doing these things because the others were making him but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy kissing Light.

To Matt and Light it seemed like forever before Mello pulled away from L, but in reality it was only about twenty seconds. Mello went back to sitting by Matt.

"Matt jealousy looks bad on you." Light laughed.

"Fuck you," Matt cursed "I'm not jealous."

Mello couldn't help but smile at the thought that Matt could be jealous of L getting to kiss him. L spun the bottle and it landed on Matt.

"I have a dare!" Mello shouted as if it was the best idea he had ever had. "You have to put an ice cube in your underwear."

"But—" Matt objected.

"No buts Matt." Light laughed sarcastically.

"But my pants will get wet." Matt blurted out before anyone could stop him.

"Wait here" L said.

They all sat waiting for L to return and when he did he was holding a short black pleated skirt.

"You have to put this on afterwards and wear it until the game is over." L explained throwing the skirt at Matt.

"What the hell?" Matt asked holding the skirt up.

"A skirt is an item of clothing often worn by females." L enlightened him.

"I know that but why do you own this." Matt asked, of all people here, he would have at least expected it to be Mello who owned women's clothing, but he wouldn't say that aloud unless he wanted his head bashed in.

"It's for investigational purposes." L casually brushed the subject away.

"Of course it is." Mello stated his voice dripping with sarcasm.

When Mello had fetched the ice cube he held it out to Matt who pulled the waist of his trousers open and dropped the cube down. Matt jumped as soon as the frozen surface of the ice came in contact with his skin. He jumped around trying not to hold his crotch and embarrass himself but that didn't go too well and so he was knelt down and bent over facing away from the others trying to melt the ice with his hands. When the ice had eventually melted Matt stood and spun around, a blush spread across his face as his hands dripped with icy water that had soaked through his clothes. There was a large wet mark on the front of his jeans and he quickly ran to his bedroom to put the skirt on.

Mello was still in hysterics about the whole thing. Light wanted to punch Mello, one to shut him up and two because he was mad he couldn't come up with a dare to piss him off. L sat watching Light get annoyed at the blonde, who was trying to shut up.

Matt returned, he stood in the doorway his feet turned in towards each other like he had forgotten how to use his legs, his arms hanging limply by his sides with his shoulders raised up and his eyes glancing down at the floor in embarrassment.

He wore his long sleeved, black and red stripy top and a pair of knee high matching socks. The black pleated skirt was short and showed of his pale thighs.

"Nice socks, forget about L owning a skirt, what the fuck Matt!" Mello laughed falling on his back clutching his stomach. "Why do you look like you've forgotten how to function your body?"

"I don't," Matt argued, awkwardly pushing his socks down with his feet.

Light laughed now as Matt attempted to sit without showing his underwear. He tried several times but eventually Mello grabbed his wrist yanking him down. Matt sat, his legs sprawled out and his skirt riding up. He quickly clamped it down shifting his legs into a crossed position making sure that L, who sat opposite of him, couldn't see up his skirt.

"I hate you all so much." Matt growled hiding his face behind his red hair.

Matt spun the bottle and watched as it slowed and landed on him. "For fucks sake," Matt muttered shoving the bottle away "me again, the bottle is rigged."

"Yeah Matt sure it is, why would we bother putting that much effort into your shitty games?" Mello asked.

Matt shrugged crossing his arms and turning to face away from the others.

"So," Light asked "what shall we dare you to do."

"I don't wanna play this game anymore." Matt huffed.

"Me neither." Said L confused of how he had actually let himself be persuaded into this.

"Can I go change back now?" Matt asked.

"No way," Light laughed "You guys have to play, we made a deal"

After a few seconds of silence Mello leaned towards Matt. "Matt" Mello whispered in his ear. "I dare you to follow me."

"W-what?" Matt asked.

"Follow me." Mello repeated out loud this time.

"Where to?" Matt questioned looking away from Mello whose face was uncomfortably close.

Mello stood up and ushered Matt into his bedroom leaving L and Light looking baffled. Matt stood in middle of Mello's room watching as Mello closed the door behind him and turn to face in Matt's direction.

"Mello?" Matt said looking at him expecting and explanation.

Mello didn't answer. He pressed his lips against Matt's with desire and longing. Matt let himself melt into the blonde, kissing him back. Was that part of the dare? Matt wondered. Mello let himself fall back onto his bed pulling Matt with him. Mello sat pushed against the headboard with Matt positioned between his legs, kissing him.

"Suck me off." Mello purred.

Matt pulled away surprised. "You horny bastard! …Fine… but I'm doing this because I want to and not because you dared me to."

"That wasn't a dare." Mello smirked.

Matt continued kissing Mello running his finger along the inside of his thighs. Matt rubbed his hands over Mello's cock making his breath catch. Matt smiled slightly continuing to stroke him. He kissed and nipped at his neck, making Mello moan beneath him. He carefully unlaced Mello's leather trousers and began to tug them down. Holy shit, he wasn't wearing underwear. They were so tight Matt had to back up and pull them. Matt yanked hard pulling Mello with the leather pants. The blonde laid on the bed his legs dangling limply in the air.

Matt laughed "How do you even get these on?"

"With effort," Mello shrugged.

Once Mello's trousers were off Matt placed hot kisses along the length of his waist stopping occasionally to bite and suck at sensitive sink. Matt teased Mello by trailing his licks lower and lower.

Matt stared down at it, he had never given anyone a blow job and he realised he didn't really know what he was doing.

"Um… I-I don't really… how do I um like… do I just kinda"

"Matt," Mello droned seductively, "I want you."

Matt blushed and lowered his face; he looked back up at Mello once more who nodded reassuringly. Matt let his mouth slide over Mello's red tip and flicked his tongue over it. Mello moaned tangling his fingers in Matt's red locks. Matt took Mello in further jogging his head up and down, licking his length. He held Mello's hips as he sped up licking and sucking along his stiff member. Matt lapped up the dribbling pre-cum and groaned. Mello groaned and bucked his hips that were pinned down "Ngh, Matt… ah, yes" the vibrations of Matt's groaning turned Mello on ever more.

Mello was pretty sure he was going to come right now and despite what Light may have said, Mello hadn't had that much sex, ok so he was experienced and knew what he was doing but he had never before been so aroused in his life.

"Matt…" He whimpered "Stop."

Matt peered up at Mello his mouth still around his cock and his large green eye usually so innocent now tainted with desire. Mello groaned at this sight using all the will he had to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Matt released his mouth from around Mello's cock.

"I'm sorry, did I do it wrong." Matt apologised.

"No," Mello whispered.

Matt smiled at this and watched as the blonde closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else other than the boy in front of him.

"Why did you make me stop" Matt asked fiddling with the quilt.

"I didn't want to cum too fast." Mello stated, he never felt awkward about anything, or at least it didn't seem to be the case.

"Oh," Matt smiled to himself; this must have meant he was good. "Do you want me to um… make you c- … um… ha-ha I mean … shall I carry on now?"

Mello nodded smirking at Matts words and pulled him closer to him. He was just glad Matt didn't get big headed about being so damn good at blow jobs. As Matt took him back in Mello realised he was going to have to get better at holding himself back if he was going to let Matt do this to him again (which he definitely was) because Matt could only get better.

Matt felt himself getting hard as Mello moaned and writhed beneath him and after a few more minutes Mello was close again.

"Matt…" He panted "Matt I'm close…" Matt ignored Mello's warning swirling his tongue around his tip and then taking as much of him in as possible. Mello's cum spurted in warm shots down Matt throat. He hungrily swallowed it down but it was too much and most of it dribbled out of his mouth and pooled onto Mello's thighs and stomach and also the bed. Mello whimpered in pleasure, he wished he had lasted longer but with Matt's mouth around his cock and his tongue teasing him like that it was almost impossible, he was a natural.

The blonde pushed Matt so he fell on his back. The skirt he wore road up to reveal a pair of blue boxer shorts that were wet with Matt's pre-cum. Mello put his head between Matt's legs kissing his hard cock through the cloth. Matt became painfully erect and feeling of Mello against him made his whole body shiver. It seemed as though Mello had no plans of making him cum. Matt move his hand to touch himself but Mello stopped him pinning his hand down and lifting him to sit pushed against the headboard of the bed. Matt's legs were being held apart by Mello who bent down to tease and nip him through the damp material. He cried out pain and pleasure.

Mello sat back and watched the red head, he looked so vulnerable. He looked really hot in the skirt and with his legs spread Mello couldn't help but want to see him touch himself so this time when Matt reached for his aching cock Mello let him slide his hand below the boxer to jack himself off.

"You look hot in that skirt," Mello said his voice silky "and pull your socks up, you look better like that."

Matt blushed so much as Mello complimented how he looked whilst he was wanking in front of him.

"I-I um… sorry." Matt panted and stopped touching himself to pull his socks up. "Oh and if I remember rightly you were the one laughing at my socks earlier!"

"Well I didn't want them knowing what I thought about your socks, now come on pull them up and get back to touching yourself." Mello demanded.

Matt blushed pulling up the other sock and hid his face under his red hair. He gripped the bed with his hands his spread legs quivering.

"Stop being so damn embarrassed Matt, your acting like a 12 year old girl" Mello smiled, hungrily eyeing the red head "Now carry on,"

"I really hope 12 year old girls don't act like this."

Matt bit his lip as he continued stroked his deprived cock aware of Mello's eyes gazing at him full of lust and desire. The blonde watched eagerly as Matt toyed with himself, he couldn't stop himself wanting to touch Matt but he waited a little longer. Matt's eyes were closed as he masturbated but he wanted to see how Mello's reaction to the erotic display. He gasped as he felt Mello pull his boxers down. Opening his eyes Matt found Mello right in front of him gazing at him with a desperate longing. Matt's moans got louder as Mello took over sliding his hand up and down Matt's member.

"Mello!" Matt cried out as his cum jetted onto himself, the skirt, the bed and Mello's hand. Mello smiled leaning down to lap up some of Matt's cum. Matt's head dropped as he panted but he soon felt a soft hand lift his head.

"Sorry," Matt panted looking down at the mess. "I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up Matt, Half of that's my cum anyway."

/

L and Light watched as Mello ushered Matt out of the room and followed after him. "I'm guessing the games over then." Light said turning to L.

L just nodded and stared of into space.

Light leant backwards until his back met the sofa, it was getting late and he usually would be asleep or sitting somewhere reading peacefully by now, not playing silly games and getting worked up over nothing. He couldn't help it if Mello was being a tosser. He let his eyes flutter shut and his head fall backwards. He had no intention of sleeping on the ground but he wanted to rest his heavy eyes. He was almost accidentally asleep until he heard Mello moaning and panting. Light shook his head trying to get all sorts of images out of his head. He stayed like this, trying to block out the moans and groans until he felt L's hands on his knees.

Light opened his eyes and sat up straight his face now very close to L's, he smiled lightly at dark haired boy whose wide eyes were staring into his.

"Hello Light kun." L spoke softly.

"Hello." Light murmured confused about what was going on.

"Will it be ok if I kiss you?" L asked genuinely tilting his head.

Light was taken aback; L hadn't hesitated to do any of the dares, now all he wanted to do was kiss him. Although he was being threatened with the loss of his favourite thing (sweets) when doing the dares so it only made sense that he wouldn't think twice. However this was on his own accord so the way he was going about things made sense too.

"Yes," Light said "Not only because I want you to but I need something to take my mind of Mello's whining, he sounds like a whore."

"How would Light know what whores sound like when having sex, I remember Mello saying that you are a jealous virgin." L pointed out.

"L shut up and kiss me already." Light sighed, he didn't know what whores having sex sounded like but he had heard people use the insult before and had found it fitting to the situation.

Their lips met and their touches were gentle, Light pushed L to the ground and straddled his hips, placing kisses against his neck and along his collar bone that was exposed as Light pulled gently at the neck of his white top. L's hands rested on Lights waist sliding under his shirt and pushing him off and to the ground so L was on top. His fingers worked at the buttons of Lights shirt, he kissed and licked Lights chest tasting his soft skin. Light held back a moan as L sucked tenderly at the base of his neck running his tongue over the light red mark, he didn't want to hurt him but he wanted to add a slight imperfection to Lights seemingly perfect body. L lifted his own shirt revealing his bony, pale abdomen, his dark hair ruffled when he pulled the top over his head. He pressed his chest against Lights and leant down to kiss him, this time a little more desperately but still gentle and careful as ever. Still pressed against each other, Light arched his body upwards wanting to be closer to L, wanting to feel their bodies against each other's.

Now Mello had finally shut up but Light wasn't pleased at all because now Matt was at it and if you thought Mello whined like a bitch you had another thing coming. Light and L cringed when he heard Matt shouting out Mello's name. Light shook his head determined to ignore whatever they were doing.

"L," Light panted staring into his eyes "let me get my shirt of properly."

L sat up on Lights thighs and let him remove his shirt that was hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"May I" L said pointing to the fly on Light's trousers.

Light nodded and lay back as L moved his long delicate fingers to the zip and pulled it down slowly after having undone the button. He slid his hand below the elastic of Light underwear and pressed his palm against him. L moved his hand back and forward creating a heated friction against Light now moist skin. L then began to caress his length with long stroking movements, Lights breath caught as he tried to hold back whimpers of pleasure.

Light bit his lip holding back another moan but was interrupted when Mello came striding though the door looking suspiciously pleased with himself followed by Matt who look a little embarrassed and was no longer wearing the skirt. Light closed his eyes and dropped his head waiting for the room to erupt.

"Well…" Mello laughed "I was right about you wanting to screw L but you appear to be a bit of a uke so I guess L will be doing the screwing."

Matt grinned at his words and sat back down picking up the bottle.

"We aren't still playing are we?" Light asked, he was tired, embarrassed, hungry, semi hard and all he wanted to do was curl up in L's arms and be rid of the two pains in the arses who sat across from him smiling at each other obviously still in a daze from what had happened in Mello's room just seconds ago.

Matt nodded. Watching as Light attempted to do the buttons of his shirt up properly. After failing several times L, who had his top on now, did it for him. L looked down the Light's, crotch the flies were still undone so he zipped them back up for him.

"What happened to the skirt Matt?" Light asked "The dare was to wear it until the end of the game and it appears we haven't finished."

"I-It has some… stains on it." Matt stuttered.

"Matt if you don't put that skirt back on then you're gonna have to go two weeks without your precious video games." Mello pointed out.

Matt left the room and it wasn't long before he returned wearing the black skirt stained with his own cum. His face was heated as he shook nervously. Mello pulled him to the ground feeling him quiver through their touch.

"Are you ok?" Mello asked looking at the boy who seemed to have a permanent blush painted onto his face.

"I-I… yes." Matt lied sitting closely to Mello who wasn't into romantic stuff so he wouldn't hold him or shuffle so they were pressed against each other completely but it was enough to comfort the embarrassed and ashamed Matt who felt he had no dignity left.

Matt spun the bottle and it landed on Light.

Mello had a devious look about him when he asked, "L you don't happen to own anymore girls clothes do you?"

L looked surprised for a brief second, "…Yes…"

"Matt go dress Light in girl's clothes." Mello demanded.

"What?" Matt asked wide eyed "Why?"

"Well I dare Light to give L a lap dance whilst dressed in girls' clothing." Mello said matter-of-factly.

Light sighed and rolled his eyes, he had pretty much given up arguing and he knew Mello was only trying to provoke him. "Fine, whatever, I don't care."

"Where are the girls clothes then?" Matt asked standing up and heading to the door followed by Light who glanced briefly at L.

"Second draw in the wardrobe." L told them.

Matt led Light towards L's bedroom and told him to sit on the bed whilst he found the clothes. After several minutes of rummaging through endless items of women's clothes Matt found a black dress with a puffy skirt and white lace that looked like it would fit Light.

"Here," Matt said handing the dress to the brunette "Put this on."

Light reach out for the dress and looked down at it his eyes burning straight through it. He nodded and undressed whilst Matt occupied himself with continuing to rummaging around in the draw. He found some black stockings that looked rather interesting and tossed them over to Light.

"No." Light said staring down at them.

"Yes," Matt ordered to Light who was now dressed and blushing "it's part of the dare."

Light muttered something under his breath but Matt didn't quite catch it. After struggling with the stockings he stood in front of the wide full length mirror examining himself. The two boys then turned to each other.

"You got off easily." Light murmured pointing to Matt's skirt.

"I don't know about that." Matt replied brushing at the stain on the black material.

Light snickered at that and sighed, "I guess we should go back in. Why did you have to suggest this stupid game, look at us both, you didn't expect that to happen did you."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Matt inquired.

"Who else fault would it be?"

"I… probably yours or Mello's," He argued back.

"How is it my fault? Why would I do anything that meant I'd be dressed like this?" Light snapped.

"If you two hadn't argued then maybe you wouldn't be dressed like that." Matt pointed out.

Light sighed "Look, let's just go."

When the boys returned the came to face L who was sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the room and Mello who lay out on the couch. He peered up from behind the arm of the sofa to see Light wearing a tight, lacy dress and stockings. It took no longer than two seconds before he was in hysterics. Matt smiled to himself as he watched the blonde rolling about on the sofa and Light stared evilly.

"Let's just get this over with." Light muttered, walking to standing in front of the slightly amused L.

"Move over." Matt said to Mello between quite laughs.

Mello did as he was told for a change and sat up right, his blue eyes glimmering with tears of laughter. The redhead sat by him and turned to the other two boys.

Going by the fact Light was a virgin and that he was frantically looking around, it was most likely he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know if he was supposed make any form of contact with L yet or if he was supposed to dance about a bit, but either way he had no dignity left right now so he supposed he had nothing to lose.

Light walked around L who was actually sat normally for once. He ran his fingers from shoulder to shoulder and came back round to face L again. He moved his hips nervously and rested a delicate hand on L's right shoulder. Light put his face closer to the older boy and ran his hands through his hair earning a small smile. He had no idea what he was going to do now but decided on running his fingers down L's neck and then stepping back and attempting to do something sexy.

"Do a slut drop!" Mello shouted wiping tears from his eyes.

At that Matt let out his laughter that he had been trying to supress out of pity for the poor guy. For some unknown reason Light actually did as Mello had instructed. The two on the couch were both in hysterics, leaning on each other, gasping for air.

"Um…" L muttered bringing his legs back up to his chin.

"What are you doing?" Light asked pulling his leg but L remained stiff.

"L put your legs down how is this supposed to work?" Mello instructed.

L shuck his head "No, I'm not doing it; you know I like to sit like this."

Mello strode over and yanked at his legs. "...Well that's pretty self-explanatory so I'm not gonna ask." The blonde said staring at the tightness of L's trousers.

"I think I'm gonna die," Matt only just managed to form words, his laughter now silent but his whole body shaking.

Light rolled his eyes and went to straddle L's hips. Mello was back laughing this time on the floor and Matt was literally crying.

"Did someone drug you two? What the fuck!" Light shouted from his perch on L's lap.

"Just please god do not do another slut drop or I think I might laugh my lungs out, that was so fucking hilarious and I think L like it a bit too much." Mello cried.

"Oh fucking hell why are you so immature, just get out!" Light complained.

Mello raised him eyebrows and winked at light but decided it was probably best to leave because otherwise he might form some kind of internal injury. Mello staggered to the door but stopped when Matt fell off the sofa in an attempt to follow him.

"I-I can't move" Matt panted.

Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed his legs and literally dragged him out the door, they both collapsed in the hallway and let their laughter die down. Their bodies were entwined in a clumsy mess and their faces were wet with tears.

"Shall we go back in?" Matt asked Mello who was currently underneath him.

"Yeah but your gonna have to get your fat ass off of me." Mello jerked his body to show Matt he was stuck even if he could probably just chuck him off anyways.

"I am not fat." Matt huffed.

"Oh stop acting like a self-conscious teenager you dickhead." Mello muttered pushing Matt off.

"You're a twat."

"So's your mum"

When they re-entered the room the two were passionately kissing where they had left them.

"Oh, nice to see that worked out for you." Mello said interrupting the moment. "Did he do another slut drop for ya?"

Matt snorted at that and was about to start up laughing again but instead turned his thoughts away.

Light growled and crawled off L to sit back in the circle taking the bottle in his hand. "This dress is fucking uncomfortable."

"It's not bad Light" L said placing a hand on the scowling boys shoulder.

At this Light raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when Mello interrupted "I knew it!"

"No Mello you are mistaken, I do not cross dress I already told you, these clothes are for investigational purposes only." L reminded him.

"Oh that's good, the flashing images in my mind of you in a dress no longer exist." Mello said sarcastically but L just took him seriously and turned back to Light who spun the bottle which landed on Mello.

"Follow me," Light ordered "all of you."

Soon all four boys were stood in Mello's bedroom, Light was holding two dressing gown belts and two pairs of handcuffs, nobody knew where the hell they had come from but right now that was probably not the most pressing matter. Light smirked to himself as he instructed the blonde to lay back on the bed. He was sure Mello knew a little of what was coming due to the angry expression on his face but everyone knew Mello would do anything if he was being threatened to have his chocolate taken away.

"Take your clothes off." Light instructed.

"What! I'm not gonna just get naked!" Mello yelled louder than he needed to from his place on the bed.

"Mello the neighbours," L hushed monotone.

"I don't give a single shit about the fucking neighbours; I'm not getting naked in front of you!" He almost screamed.

"I'm not asking you to get naked, I'm—"

"No, I'm pretty sure you were." Mello interjected crossing his arms angrily.

"Keep your underwear on." Light yelled getting frustrated.

"The neighbours are going to come running round thinking someone's getting raped!" Matt yelled.

"I am getting raped!" Mello screamed.

"Mello shut the hell up" Matt snapped.

"Can I not just keep my trousers on?" Mello asked not giving up.

This made Matt remember, Mello didn't wear underwear. Matt laughed inwardly realising he wanted his help.

"I don't know," Matt mused "after all it is a dare. We might just have to eat your chocolate for you."

"I fucking hate you Matt," He hissed.

"What's going on?" Light asked curiously "You're not wearing L's women's underwear are you?"

"What, no I—"

"It's more what he isn't wearing." Matt laughed as Mello shot him a look that practically yelled 'I will break every bone in your body and bury you half alive.'

Light gave him a disapproving look, "You're wearing no underwear, I should have known."

"What the fucks that supposed to mean!" Mello yelled.

After arguing about how Mello was usually willing to undress and also about why Light seemed to know that, Matt finally let Mello borrow a pair of black boxer, which was… weird.

Light handed the handcuffs to Matt and told him to lock Mello's feet to the bedposts at the end of the bed. Whilst Matt did this he tied his wrist to the top bedpost with the dressing gown belts.

"Now what?" Matt asked staring down at his friend who was tied to his own bed in a pair of his boxers. This was one sight Matt thought he would never see but he wasn't complaining.

"Now you do whatever you want." Light said as though it were obvious.

"Oh…" Matt grinned.

"Hell no." Mello whined tugging hard at the cuffs.

"When Light says I can do whatever I want does that mean I can leave." L asked.

"No, do whatever you want to Mello." Light growled folding his arms at the lack of interest L was showing.

"Light I never thought of you as the kinky type." L smirked.

Matt was already straddling Mello's hips whilst he muttered death threats, running finger over his bare chest.

"Matt I swear I will not hesitate to kill you when I'm out of this. Although I might have to get some else to do because when I am out of this my hands will probably have fallen off, these damn ties are cutting my blood circulation off." Mello growled angrily tugging hard at his wrists.

Matt ignored him running delicate fingers down Mello's sides. "Don't you dare, that fucking tickles." Mello warned but the younger boy continued.

The blonde squirmed under Matt creating friction. The other two stood back staring and feeling awkward. This wasn't what Light had planned; when it came down to it he didn't know what he actually had planned probably to bitch slap him or something. He just knew Mello would get pissed off about not being in control of the situation.

"Matt get off of him" Light demanded grabbing the back of his striped shirt.

"No," Matt snapped letting his fingers ghost over Mello's lips "get out."

"What no, move." Light barked.

"Do you want a go?" Mello purred in the most seductive voice possible.

"No shut up!" he retorted coldly.

"I'm going." L spoke quietly and turned to leave.

"No you're not, get back here." Light shouted grabbing the older boy's wrist.

Matt glared, I'll make them leave. He ground against Mello's hips causing him to moan and curse under his breath. Matt felt the other boys growing erection pressed against his butt as he rubbed harder. Mello thrust his hips becoming frustrated; Matt who sat on top of him with a suggestive smirk bent down and pressed his lips down onto Mello's biting his bottom lip and then sliding his tongue inside.

"Right let's leave." Light stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding before him.

L nodded and they left quickly.

"Their gone." Matt grinned sitting proudly on top of Mello.

"Yeah great, now untie me you bastard." Mello grumbled.

Matt smiled evilly tracing shapes against the blonde's chest. "Nope!" he laughed.

"Matt I will fucking kill you." Mello hissed attempting to throw Matt of by bucking his hips up into him.

"No you won't, you'll probably just severely beat me up." Matt chuckled.

"Matt let me out or I will scream rape so the neighbours come running round. What will that look like huh? I'm tied to a bed in my— your underwear with you on top of me." Mello threatened.

"You wouldn't." Matt glared.

"Watch me."

He was about to scream but Matt shoved a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. "I'm not raping you shut the hell up, I'll let you out if you let me top you." Matt whispered.

"…So we're having sex?" Mello mused.

"Not currently." Matt smirked.

"What makes a virgin like you think you can top me?" Mello growled.

"I just can." Matt sniffed.

Mello looked around as though he were being watched. "Fine," he snarled "only because I might have slight feelings for you, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll fuck you so hard your mum will feel it and you won't be able to shit for the rest of your life."

"Really?" Matt beamed.

"I know right, you're mum's dead and all so it will be really painful." Mello grinned.

Matt rolled his eyes and crawled off him to un-cuff his feet. Then he crawled back to straddle him and untied his hands. At this Mello tugged Matt's hair making him flinch and gasp. Mello kissed him sliding his tongue against Matt's. Mello pulled him closer pulling the younger boy's top over his head and biting his collar bone hard. Matt let out a pained noise and forced Mello off him.

"I'm topping remember." Matt lectured, nipping Mello's nose just to piss him off.

"You're a bastard." Mello pushed Matt away.

"You know you like it." Matt teased, his mood lightning.

Mello just glared at him. Matt pulled off the rest of his clothes before Mello pulled him back. The younger boy smiled and slid off Mello's underwear, pushing him until his back met the bed that was still pretty fucked up from their last encounter.

Matt grabbed hold of Mello's knees and spread his legs. He pushed his fingers into the blonde's mouth. Mello licked the other boys' fingers until they were covered in his saliva before Matt let his hands fall to Mello entrance. When he had two fingers inside of him he thrust them trying to find Mello's prostate. He had never done this before but he knew instantly when he had found the spot.

Mello moaned as Matt, who had a stupid grin on his face, thrust his fingers back and forth. "S-stop it, just get on with it." He complained.

"That was very contradictory." Matt laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Mello almost yelled.

"Do I?"

"Don't be that prick."

"Aw come on, say it." Matt provoked.

Mello glared at him but Matt thrust his fingers again making him stifle a moan.

"You're such a fucking prick." Mello snapped grabbing hold of Matt erection and placing it at his entrance which was now un-occupied with the presence of Matt fingers as the whole act of Mello just grabbing him had surprised him. "Oh Matt babe put you dick in me, fuck me 'till I blee— ."

"Stop." Matt cringed and mentally face palmed.

"What? You fucking asked for it," Mello shrugged "but seriously just fucking do it."

Matt obliged and slowly pushed himself inside of Mello. He started out gently but when Mello showed no sign of pain he drove in deeper finding his prostate again. He leant down to place kisses along Mello's neck stopping to bite it below the jaw.

Mello tightened his grip on Matt's waist digging his nails into his pale skin. At that Matt thrust as hard as he could making Mello gasp and drag his nails along the length of his back. He wrapped his legs round the red heads waist, panting and moaning as Matt pounded into him. His grip on Mello hips was tight and he'd probably have bruised there by tomorrow but then again he'd probably have red marks all over his back at this rate.

Matt's red locks fell into his face as he watched Mello cum over himself and the bed, again. Mello muscles tightened around Matt making him too hit his orgasm.

They both fell onto the bed, the messy sheets stuck to them.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Next time I'm topping." Mello panted

"Next time?" Matt smiled.

"Fuck off," Mello joked shoving Matt facing into the bed and getting up, heading for the shower.

"So I don't get a cuddle?" Matt faked upset.

Mello just gave him the finger as he left the room.

Matt sniggered under his breath watching Mello who was completely naked stroll out of the room. One minute he was making the biggest deal about getting naked and the next minute he was strolling round like it.

/

Light wasn't quite sure how long he'd been laying in his bed staring into darkness as he held a pillow tightly over his ears trying to drown out whatever was going on in the other room. All he knew was there was no way he was going to get to sleep with the constant banging, which must've been Mello's bed being rammed against the wall, shaking his own bed.

Eventually he got too disturbed and decided to find L who was no doubt awake a wanting some sort of distraction from the current events. Much to Lights surprise he found L lying out on his bed, not asleep, staring at the ceiling muttering under his breath.

"Hello" L said without looking away from the ceiling lamp that wasn't on.

"You can still hear them in here." Light grimaced.

"Only a little," L replied "you look tired, why don't you sleep here, it's about the furthest you're going to get from them?"

"Oh thanks." Light smiled and pulled back the bed sheet.

L was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer that stood out against his white skin. Even though Light had seen him shirtless before it had never been quite like this.

"Um… Light are you ok?" L asked studying the younger boy face but in the dark it was almost impossible to see his expression.

"Oh… I-I… yeah." He stuttered.

"…Are you going to get in?" L asked shuffling over in the bed to make more room for the other boy.

Light nodded quickly and crawled into the bed lying a short distance away from L. The dark haired boy continued to stare at the ceiling in silence before turning onto his side. Light followed doing the same thing, his face close to L's pale neck.

"Your breathing on me," L exclaimed "why are you so close to me?"

Light paused, "I… you're the detective, work it out."

L didn't reply, he moved backwards so his body pressed against Light's. He pulled the younger boys arms around his waist causing Light to become rigid.

"Is that better?" L asked.

Light smiled and relaxed laying his head against L's neck, his eyes burning into his pale skin. He carefully brushed his lips against the older boys shoulder, slowly letting his tongue slide out and run over it delicately. L shuddered feeling his hair stand on end as he continued to let Light caresses his shoulder and neck.

He turned to face Light and connected his lips with the other boys. He let his hands fall to the others waist before rolling him over so he was positioned on top of him. L sat on Light's bare stomach, his finger knotted loosely in his hair. He worked at the others lips dropping his hand to his chest, tracing soft lines and sliding down to press their crotches together.

There was a slight friction between the two when they heard the noises from the other room increase. "I think their finished." Light gasped as L ground against him harder now.

L nodded "I wonder if you're loud."

"W-what?"

L's finger's toyed at the hem of Lights underwear. He looked up at the boy for an approving look and then discarded the garment. Light lay completely naked under the other boy feeling the friction of L's crotch grinding against his. Light propped himself up letting L drape his arms over his shoulders. As they kissed L's fingers traced over the other boys' shoulder blades feeling his skin become heated. He moved his lips to the base of Lights neck kissing him softly before surprising him when he bit down a little. Light tangled his fingers in L's dark hair pulling his head away from his neck to kiss him again being rougher this time.

L knocked the younger boy over so he lay on his back again; he brought Lights legs up and lifted them over his shoulders pulling his own underwear down before grabbing onto Light's waist. He slowly stretched him out whilst he moaned in pain.

Lights grip on the bed got tighter as L pulled his fingers out and pushed himself inside. His eyes were watering as L thrust into him carefully but not carefully enough. Light held back a cry; he could just imagine Mello taking the piss.

"Sorry" L mumbled leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Light shook his head, "It-It's ok."

"Shall I move now?" L asked knotting his fingers in Light hair.

Light nodded and bit his lip as L moved inside him. He didn't understand how this was supposed to be enjoyable but that changed when L pushed into him again. The raven hair boy smiled when Lights expression changed and he let out a moan.

"Again" He rasped.

L complied thrusting into him over and over.

"L…" He panted "F-faster."

It didn't take long for Light to cum with a shout of the others name, and when L felt Light tighten around him he followed soon after. When they each came down from their highs L fell next to Light, who wrapped his arms around the older boy and fell to sleep in an instant.

L watched his sleeping face; maybe the game of dares wasn't so bad.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed that. The dare with the ice was inspired by the time I was dared to put an ice cube in my sock and let it melt. If there was anything I learn't from that game it was don't misuse ice or lick bars of soap...**

**Please review. I will read them all.**


End file.
